In the area of portable consumer electronics, constant reduction of size and weight, along with increased functionality are often sought. While technical advances allow for electronics of a low weight and high-performance to be made that are robust enough to withstand frequent or continuous use, storage and transportation of such device can still subject such devices to damage or premature wear. This can be due to the unexpected and sometimes extreme conditions that users can subject such portable devices to when the devices are stowed, otherwise out of sight, or otherwise being transported while not in use.
Specialized cases have been developed that can add a degree of protection to electronic devices during storage and transportation thereof. These cases can include a custom shape, interior pocket or the like that conforms to the shape of the electronic device and can provide an additional degree of padding or cushioning therefor. Generally, such cases provide nearly consistent contact with the various external surfaces of such devices
Such cases, however, can be problematic for some types of portable electronic devices. Head-mounted displays, for example, can include delicate optical components and various adjustable of flexible structures for providing fit on the head of a wearer that some cases can interfere with or damage.